I'm Here For You
by G1veMeY0urH34rt4ndY0urS0ul
Summary: Kid's been keeping a secret from everyone. Nobody, not even his friends, knew about it, until one day a certain group of older males find out and take advantage of Kid. After that group decide it would be funny to spread Kid's secret, the poor Shinigami's life crashes around him. Will he be able to stand tall once again, or will he give up? SoulXKid
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here for you**

**Summary: Kid's been keeping a secret from everyone. Nobody, not even his friends, knew about it, until one day a certain group of older males find out and take advantage of Kid. After that group decide it would be funny to spread Kid's secret, the poor Shinigami's life crashes around him as he has to face bullies, threats and the equivilant of hell every single day at school. He's lost...it's over... Can his friends help him regain his strength, courage and his will to live on? Or...more specifically... can one special friend help by making the reaper's dream come true? SoulXKid - BoyXBoy. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**A/N: Hey! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I decided to base it on my favourite pairing from my favourite show ^_^ Sorry if it sucks...i've literally never written a fanfiction before! But i've read a lot, so hopefully this won't turn out as bad as I think it will...**

Chapter 1: Exposed secrets.

Another long, boring day at the DWMA was in process. Everyone was in class, practically falling asleep as Stein gave a demonstration on dissecting a bird. Normally this would be quite an exciting topic for any other school, but at the DWMA, dissection is pretty much the only thing they do. Seconds later, Kid raised his hand.

"Hey, Kid?" Stein answered, as Kid lowered his hand and began to speak.

"May I please use the bathroom?" Kid asked. Stein gave a nod of approval, and Kid rose from behind his desk, slowly walked down the stairs and exited the room.

He walked casually to the toilets and entered the door, looking into the mirror as he went in. No, of course he didn't actually need to use the bathroom...he just had a lot on his mind and staying in a room with that many people right now was a lot of pressure. Especially when one of the people in that room was his crush.

'How am I supposed to do this? I can't just say it...it needs to be perfectly planned. But what will everyone think? What if I lose all my friends? What if my father disowns me? I can't let that happen. But i need to get this off my chest...**it's killing me**.'

Kid was so lost in his thoughts that he began to say them out loud without noticing, "I can't let everyone know i'm gay...people will hate me!" Kid heard a snicker from behind him, which instantly snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around, only to be greated by four guys. They appeared to be about 17 or 18, and they all had a devious grin on their faces.

"Look what we have here...looks like the little grim reaper is **GAY**! Hahaha!" One of them, obviously the leader, spoke in a teasing tone.

"Wanna suck me off, faggot?! I bet you do!" Another one said.

"Yeah, you just love sucking dick, don't you?!" The third one asked rhetorically, smirking.

Kid was tough...strong...powerful. He could defeat all sorts of enemies, from pharohs to clowns. Although, his one weakness, other than asymmetry, was bullying. He could not handle that, no matter how much he tried. This was the first time he had been bullied, and the gut-wrenching feeling was worse than he had imagined.

"Don't tell anyone...please." Kid begged, tears welling in his eyes.

"Not making any promises, faggot." The leader smirked, grabbing Kid by the collar, "You see...we don't like faggots, like you, in our school. Whether your dad is the headmaster or not, you're still a fudge-packer who doesn't deserve to live."

Kid felt his heart ache, but he figured this was as bad as it would get. He thought wrong...

He closed his eyes, waiting for the older male to release him and let him go, but instead he was greeted with a fist across his face. Falling to the floor with a load, painful thud, Kid had only just realised that this was, in fact, going to get worse. Before he could even think, he felt a foot kick him right in the stomach. Groaning in pain, he clutched the newest wound and bit his lip, hoping to ease the seering pain.

One of the gang members picked Kid up off the floor by his collar again, then slammed his against the wall. "You deserve every single wound and scar you get. Got it?!"

Kid nodded abruptly, as more tears formed in his eyes and the gang member slammed Kid against the floor again. The leader raised his fist, about to punch Kid in the stomach, but was interrupted by the school bell.

"We gotta go. Now you better go back to class and act like you're not hurt. And if you tell **ANYONE** about this, **You. Are. Dead**."

As the gang exited the toilets, Kid slowly stood up, shaking, bleeding and crying. He limped out the door and tried his best to hide the pain that was just inflicted upon him. He knew bullying was bad...but he didn't know it was this bad.

**A/N: Alright, there's the first chapter! Like I said, sorry if it's terrible...i'm not too impressed with it myself, to be honest. Please review, follow and/or favourite...it would mean a lot! Sorry for any spelling mistakes too... Anyway, i'll update soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Here's the second chapter, hope you like it! :) x**

Chapter 2: This is how I disappear

Kid stumbled through the corridors and silently made his way to his next lesson, fighting back tears and the urge to scream in pain and collapse on the floor. He avoided eye contact with the people in the corridor who looked at him, noticing that he was limping. He bumped into a certain white-haired weapon, who happened to be going to the same class as Kid.

"Holy crap, Kid, are you okay?!" Soul asked. Kid flinched at the slight contact that is body made with the scythe. Although it made him blush, it also stung his wounds a bit.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Kid answered, a hint of pain in his voice.

"I doubt that...you sound, and look, like you're in pain. What happened? Where were you last lesson?" Soul asked, patting the Shinigami's back softly, causing Kid to once again bite his lip, holding back the pain that shock-waved through him, even at a touch so gentle. He was extremely fragile right now.

Kid let out a fake laugh, hoping that it would hide his pain and uncomfort, "Soul, I'm fine... C'mon, let's go to our next lesson."

Soul smiled softly, as they both walked to their next lesson. Kid smile genuinely at his easy escape. No explaining was needed. As soon as the two arrived at their classroom, everyone was staring at them. Well...mainly at Kid, who was displeased and slightly worried to see Stein glaring at him.

"Kid, where the hell have you been?! You said you were going to the bathroom!" Stein asked, giving a suspicious warning glare. Stein wasn't their teacher for this lesson, no. Sid was. But Stein was there, along with Marie, to find out where Kid had disappeared to.

"I-I did go to the bathroom..." Kid stuttered in the shyest voice possible.

"You were gone for 30 minutes. For some reason I don't believe you're telling anyone the truth." Liz piped in, a hint of worry scarring her voice. It was natural for a weapon to worry about their meister.

"Kid, if you don't want to tell any of these losers what's up, you can always tell me, the mighty Black*Star!" Black*Star cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Kid ignored that last comment, knowing Black*Star's arrogance wasn't going to help at this moment.

"There's nothing wrong, I assure you. I was gone for half an hour because...b-because I had an OCD attack when I saw something asymmetrical..." Kid lied again. Although, he was pretty confident about it...this lie was very believe.

"Oh..." Everyone else in the room said in unison, as Kid proceeded to hide the bruise on his face behind his black and white bangs.

A few hours later, school had finished and everyone departed and went home. Kid walked ahead of Liz and Patty to avoid conversation with them. Liz was a smart girl, Kid knew she would figure out that there was something wrong, and that meant Liz and Patty wouldn't stop until they found out what was bothering the poor Shinigami.

Kid took a deep breath, entered his house and went straight up to his room. The perfect symmetry of his room made him smile slightly. The walls were black, and each wall had the Shinigami skull on it, his double bed had a black, silk duvet which matched the pillows, his floor made entirely from marble and, of course, he had two wardrobes, two bedside tables, two desks and two of every other object on both sides of his room, for symmetry purposes, of course. He collapsed on his bed, letting out a sigh of relief that he was home and no longer in danger. Suddenly, fear overcome Kid's happy thoughts and he realised one thing...

**He has school tomorrow.**

**A/N: So there's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it... it's not very impressive or exciting, but, like I said, it is my first fanfic so... I'm getting there! I might even post the third chapter today, since I have nothing better to do... Please review, favourite and/or follow, and...thanks for reading! *hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Look who's back ;) Anyway, I have a lot of spare time at the moment so i've been writing the chapters quite frequently (hense why i've been putting them up so often)... Yeah, not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing but oh well! So, here's chapter 3...**

Chapter 3: Revealing

Kid went into the school the next day, absolutely dreading it. He left early to, once again, avoid conversation with Liz and Patty. He made his way to his classroom straight anyway, praying that that group of males wouldn't find him again.

_'Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I just be normal like everyone else? I'm a freak. I'm useless. I'm unwanted. I'm asymmetrical.'_

Kid bit his lip again, fighting back tears as those thoughts went through his head. He was stronger than his...so why did he feel so weak? He didn't even know.

He entered the classroom, thanking God that he hadn't been spotted. Covering yesterdays injuries with a bit of make-up, but still hiding it behind his raven black hair with those three signature white stripes, he felt pretty confident that no one would see. Of course, the injuries on his body were covered pretty well with his normal black and white outfit, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. His walk still wasn't perfect though, as he still limped slightly when he tried to walk, but he knew nobody would care enough to notice.

He sat in silence as the rest of the class piled in, chatting loudly and laughing.

_'Why can't I be happy like them?'_

His golden eyes instantly flickered with passion and excitement as a certain 'someone' walked in the room. His long-term crush, Soul Eater Evans, walked in the room in the 'coolest' way possible. The albinos bright white hair complimented his bright, crimson eyes which Kid loved so much. Soul noticed Kid staring at him, and flashed him his signature shark-like grin. Kid's heart pounded and he instantly let a shy smile overcome his frown. The albino gave a small wave, then turned his attention back to Black*Star and they continued chatting about god knows what.

Kid's smile faded almost instantly, and he sat back in his seat, hoping that this day would be better than yesterday. Images of what happened flooded his mind, causing him a painful migraine He winced, squeezing his eyes shut and letting a single tear slip down his cheek. This migraine was unbearable, and the thoughts and images of yesterdays events were just making it worse. All he could think was that he's going to be hurt again, perhaps even worse than the first time. Seeing Soul took his mind off of the thoughts and the pain, but it all came flooding back the second the scythe turned away and went to his seat. Soul usually sat next to Kid, but today two girls decided to take the seats on either side of Kid, so Soul had to sit somewhere else with the rest of their group.

The next few hours passed pretty quickly, and before they knew it, it was lunchtime. Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona and Ragnarok sat at their usual table together and ate their lunch. Soul looked at Kid, who happened to be sitting right next to him, and spoke up, "Kid, are you alright? You've been acting kinda...upset lately."

Kid nodded and put on a fake smile to make it more believable, "Yes, i'm fine, thank you..."

Soul shrugged and continued eating. Seconds later, the oh-so-familiar group burst into the cafeteria, although the younger group containing meisters and weapons didn't notice.

"HEY, FAGGOT!" The leader shouted, causing Kid to freeze. He knew that voice too well. Dropping his food and going wide-eyed, he slowly turned around to see the group of 4 males who tormented him yesterday.

'This can't be happening.'

Kid's group of friends were shocked, and their eyes went wide as the leader of the older group picked Kid up by his collar and smirked at him.

"I thought I told you...we don't like faggots like you at our school!" The leader hissed in Kid's face, before throwing Kid roughly against the rock-hard floor.

"Ah!" Kid groaned, pain clearly evident in his voice. Kid's friends stood up as this happened, with an angry look across al of their faces.

"What the hell?!" Soul yelled.

The leader of the group stood on an empty table nearby, "LISTEN UP, EVERYONE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

Kid knew what he was going to say, and he couldn't let that happen. He stood up and attempted to push the older male off of the table, but his plan failed. He was too weak to fight. Glaring, the leader grabbed Kid's wrists, holding them high above his head, and kneeing him in the stomach. Kid coughed and fell to the floor on his knees, clutching his stomach and hissing in pain.

Getting back up on the table, the leader began speaking again, "As I was saying, I think there's something you all need to know! This stupid, pathetic grim reaper is GAY. That's right! He's nothing but a useless homo!"

Those words haunted Kid, from the second he heard them. Everyone, except for Kid's group of friends, laughed at Kid, who was now in tears. His life was ruined. Getting up, he tried his best to run out of the cafeteria and hide.

"Faggot!" "Homo!" "Fudge-packer!" "Disgusting!" Was all he could hear, as he exited as quickly as possible and hid in a random, empty room nearby.

Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona and Ragnarok were just as shocked as everyone else, but they couldn't let these assholes get away with this. They all stood up, except for Ragnarok obviously, who was perched on Crona's shoulder, and squared up to the older group of self-centered males.

"You think this is funny, asshole?" Soul glared.

"Well, it is. That stupid, useless little faggot got what he deserved." One of the older males said, laughing maniacally.

"You're just asking for a fight, aren't you? Fortunately, I don't think you'll put up a hard fight. We may be a couple of years younger than you, but our power if beyond belief. Right now, we have 5 weapons and 3 meisters, and you have 4 under-average meisters... But what's a meister without a weapon? Nothing." Soul spoke, glaring at all 4 of them.

The older guys said nothing, so Soul half-transformed and his arm was soon replaced with the blade of a scythe.

"Pfft. We're not scared of you." The leader smirked, although the other 3 were trembling.

"Patty, Tsubaki, Ragnarok...transform." Soul smirked, then transformed completely and fell into Maka's hands. Patty transformed into a pistol, and Liz wielded her as Kid wasn't there to wield them both. Tsubaki transformed and Black*Star smirked and took hold of her. Finally, Ragnarok transformed into his demon sword form and Crona held it with both hands, shaking slightly, but staying strong.

The group of 4 guys went wide-eyed, and Soul spoke up, "You still confident? Leave now and we won't kill you."

Nodding almost instantly, the leader led the other 3 guys away.

As all the weapons transformed back into their human form, Maka spoke up, "We need to find Kid...God knows where he is though."

"Yeah...not even the mighty Black*Star knows where he is," Black*Star said, still arrogant in a situation as serious as this.

"Do you guys reckon that's why he was acting so strange yesterday?" Liz asked.

"Most likely... I could've sworn I saw a bruise on his face too. I can't believe he didn't tell us he was being bullied," Maka said quietly, sighing.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us he was gay..." Tsubaki said gently, playing with her hair subtlely.

An awkward silence fell upon them, and Maka was the first to break it, "I'll try and see if I can sense his soul...that way, we can find him."

"Good idea," Liz said, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing and Patty giggled.

"He's nearby... C'mon, let's go," Maka said, leading them out of the cafeteria and continuing to sense Kid's soul, "I can feel his soul...it's strong...he must by nearby somewhere. Spread out."

The group nodded, and Liz and Patty looked by the lockers, Maka, Crona and Ragnarok searched around the corridor, Black*Star and Tsubaki searched outside, and Soul looked in the closets.

Seconds later, Soul came across a closet in which he heard a faint whimpering noise. Opening it, he found Kid, curled up into a ball and crying softly.

"Kid!" Soul gasped, pulling Kid in for a hug, "GUYS, I FOUND HIM!"

The rest of the group came rushing over, as Kid cuddled against Soul's chest and his tears stained Soul's black and yellow jacket.

"Kid..." Liz whispered softly, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Kid didn't reply. Instead, he simply said, "Please leave me alone. I'm better off alone."

"No, Kid...you're not better off alone. You're better off with us," Soul said, stroking his hair lightly.

Kid couldn't help but wonder if that was true or not...

"I need to go," Kid said, standing up and walking away, ignoring any protests from his friends. He limped home, still in slight pain from yesterday and earlier.

_'If everyday is going to be like this, I don't want to live anymore.'_

**A/N: Well, there's the third chapter ^_^ I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER BEING SO BORING, SO I PUT A BIT OF ACTION IN THIS ONE TO MAKE UP FOR IT. Anyway, thankyou for reading! You're awesome *gives you a cookie* xxxxxxxx (8 kisses, because eight is symmetrical~)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm just gonna get straight on with it...here's the fourth chapter!**

Chapter 4: The sharpest lives.

Well...this was it. Kid was walking to school by himself again, and all he could think about was how much teasing and pain he's going to recieve today. This was the first time he had properly faced anyone since his little 'secret' had come out, and he could only imagine what kind of torture he was going to recieve today.

Entering the school doors, he slowly stepped inside the symmetrical building. All eyes instantly fell on him and everyone was silent. Kid was grateful for that. Although, his hopeful mood slowly changed as he squared up to his locker and noticed that someone had written 'Die Faggot' on it in big, red letters. Kid felt his heart ache, but he slowly opened his locker anyway, only to discover someone had rigged it was some sort of trap, which snapped at Kid's delicate fingers and caused him pain. Wincing, Kid slowly released his fingers from the metal trap and saw little cuts across each skinny, pale finger. Tears began to form in his eyes. He'd only been here for 5 minutes and he was already miserable and in pain.

He slammed his locker shut and walked away, only to be stopped by someone two guys who were in the year above him, "Hey homo, where do you think you're going?" One of them smirked, raising his leg and kicking Kid in the crotch. (**A/N: Ouch!**)

Choking and falling to the floor, Kid let out a cry of pain. Tears flooded down his pale cheeks, and everyone in the corridor burst into fits of laughter.  
Soul, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki were walking through the main doors and saw what was happening. They instantly ran to Kid's side, pushing away all the horrible people who were teasing him. Soul and Black*Star grabbed Kid's arms and helped him up.

"C'mon, Kiddo, let's get you somewhere safe," Soul said softly, leading Kid into their classroom.

Black*Star, Maka and Tsubaki followed them, and Kid continued to sob as he sat in his seat and his 3 friends sat on either side of him; Soul and Maka on his left, and Black*Star and Tsubaki on his right.

"I wanna die," Kid whispered softly, tears staining his beautiful golden eyes.

"What?" Soul asked, not hearing him properly because he was being so quiet.

"_**I want to die.**" _Kid repeated, with a much more pain-filled tone.

Soul lost all expression on his face, as did the other 3. They couldn't believe that their sweet little Shinigami, who was always so hyperactive, sweet and positive, could end up in such a state. A few seconds later, Liz, Patty, Crona and the rest of their classmates entered the room. Kid didn't even need to look to know that people were staring at him. He could hear little comments from people around the room, saying things like "Ew, he's such a faggot" and "Gay people are disgusting."

Four more painful hours of lessons passed, and it was soon lunchtime. Kid didn't eat anything though. He was too depressed to eat, no matter how much his friends tried to convince him to consume some food.

"Kid, you need to eat something... you skipped breakfast too and you skipped dinner last night too...this isn't healthy," Liz said, concerned.

"I'm not hungry," Kid spoke quietly.

"Aw Kiddo, please~" Patty begged, holding a sandwich up to Kid's face. Kid simply shook his head and buried his face in his hands, his weak, cut elbows resting against the table.

"Kid...what's that on your wrist?" Black*Star asked, noticing slits across Kid's wrists. Kid was hoping that wearing a long-sleeved jacket would hide it, but obviously not.

Snatching his arm away and hiding it under the table, Kid tried to act like there was nothing there, "N-nothing? Was are you talking about?! I-I don't see anything there!"

'Damn it, Kid, what kind of pathetic acting is that? You're don't want everyone to know what you've been doing, do you?! No, of course you don't. Pathetic.'

Everyone looked suspicious, and Black*Star knew what he saw. He grabbed Kid's hands and forced them back onto the table, ignoring Kid's protests.

"Black*Star, get off!" Kid yelled, as Black*Star rolled up both of Kid's sleeves to reveal slits across both of Kid's wrists. They were obviously self-inflicted, as they were perfectly symmetrical on both sides. All eyes were on Kid, who was just sat there silently, looking down at the ground.

"Kid..." Liz gasped quietly, as the entire table gazed upon the cuts, "Why?"

"I deserve it," Kid told them, holding back tears, "I deserve to be in pain."

A shocked look overcame his friends faces' and Maka spoke up, "Kid, you've got to be kidding! You don't deserve to be in pain! You deserve to be happy!"

Kid let out a somewhat twisted laughed, "Ha! Good one. If I didn't deserve to be in pain, then why did God intend to inflict it upon me _**EVERY SINGLE DAY**?!_"

"Kid-!" Tsubaki cried, as Kid slammed his hands down on the table and interupted her.

"_**I'VE HAD ENOUGH!**" _Kid screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks and a look of pure pain in his honey-coloured eyes, "_**I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!**"  
_  
Kid quickly exited the cafeteria, ignoring any comments that anyone made as he left, whether they were homophobic or just plain shocked.  
Sitting against the wall as he left, he looked to make sure that no one was here, and he pulled of a sharp blade. Sobbing more and more by the second, he pressed the blade against his wrist and began to make long, thin cuts. Watching the blood ooze out and drip onto the floor, his heart ached and his eyes burned from all the tears.

"I could end this right now..." Kid said quietly, gazing at the blade, "One quick slit and all this pain can be over."  
Slowly and shakily edging the bloody blade up to his throat, he took a deep breath...

**A/N: There you go! Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but i'll write the next after i've posted this, so you won't have to wait long ;) Thanks for reading! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO SO SO Sorry for not updating like I promised I would. I know I left you on a cliffhanger, but i've been pretty ill over the past few days and...yeah... So that's why I haven't updated, but i'm here now! Roll on the next chapter...**

Chapter 5: Survive

Slowly and shakily edging the bloody blade up to his throat, he took a deep breath and- **_BAM!_**

He instantly turned his attention to the cafeteria doors, thinking that it would be his friends coming to stop him. Well...it isn't. When he saw who it was, his breath hitched in his throat and he froze; it was that group again. The group that had been harrassing him all this time.

"Hahahaha! Look at the little emo kid harming himself... Stop seeking attention by cutting yourself, you useless emo faggot," The leader said, smirking.

"I-i'm not seeking attention! I'm t-trying to let my feelings out!" Kid stuttered, clutching the blade tightly in his hand.

"Well how about you let your feelings out by taking cute little blade and slitting your throat. The less emo fags there are in this world, the better."

"I WAS GOING TO BEFORE YOU CAME IN!" Kid shouted without thinking. After he did, he realised that it was a mistake to anger the older group. He looked up slowly and saw them glaring down at him, before two of them stepped forward and started punching and kicking him.

"You stupid little faggot...how many times do we have to hurt you before you realise not to anger us and to just go kill yourself?"

Hit after hit. Kick after kick. Punch after punch. Kid's pale, bruised body became numb as each attack landed on him. He felt so hopeless...so weak...so alone.

After about 10 minutes of brutal beating, the gang all laughed maniacally at the poor Shinigami who lay motionless on the cold, hard floor. As soon as they left, Kid slowly and painfully sat up, still clutching the blade in his hand. He placed the sharp blade against his wrist and started making cuts again.

"I-I can't do this anymore..."

**_Cut._**

"Nobody wants me here."

**_Cut._**

"Everyone would be better off if I was dead."

**_Cut._**

Shaking, crying and bleeding, he slowly raised the blade to his throat once again.

"Goodbye everyone."

**_Cut._**

With that one last swift motion, the meister's throat was slit open and he fell backwards, trying his best not to cry or scream. He realised that, when the bell goes, everyone would come out and find him, but right now he couldn't care less. He was dying, that's all that mattered.

"No more pain...no more suffering..." He smiled weakly, slowly closing his eyes and he prepared to take his last breath...

**A/N: Daaaaamn, I left it on another cliffhanger...i'm so cruel. Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short, and thankyou so much for reading! It means a lot ^_^ Bye! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again, many apologies for leaving you on another cliffhanger! I'm so evil, haha. Anyways, I won't leave you on the edge of your seat anymore. Here's chapter 6...**

Chapter 6: Toxic

Kid was dying slowly. A little too slowly for his liking. I guess that's one of the disadvantages of being a Shinigami...you heal way too fast. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from giving up his life for good.

The could faintly hear a bell ringing, and he knew that was sign that all the students would be leaving the cafeteria soon to go to their classes. This also meant that people would see him and try to help him...he couldn't let that happen.

He slowly crawled across the corridor and hid in a small, empty room where he hoped no one would find him.

Laying back against a half-broken shelf, he prepared himself for death.

About 5 hours after school ended, Soul, Maka and all their friends were gathered in a hospital room. Tears pricked their eyes as they stared at the half-dead meister in front of them.

Yes, they had found Kid after hours of searching, and they instantly took him to hospital.

No one knew whether he was going to survive or not, but the chances were low.

"T-this is all my fault," Soul sobbed, wiping his tears away with the back of his sleeve.

"Don't say that, Soul...this isn't your fault," Maka said, comforting him by patting his back.

"Yes, it is! I should've helped him by stopping those bullies..." Soul added, attempting to prove his point, but failing to do so.

"You're kidding, right? You helped him loads..." Liz said, wiping away her unbelievable amount of tears as she hugged Patty, who was also in tears.

Soul just stood there, staring at Kid, who hadn't made any sign that he was okay.

Looking up at the clock, Maka noticed that it was 9pm already and decided that they should go home, get some sleep ad come back tomorrow. Everyone else agreed, but Soul refused. He wouldn't leave Kid on his own, especially if there was a chance that Kid could wake up. He wasn't going to miss that...he wanted to be the first one to see Kid's face when he woke up.

"You guys go without me, i'll stay here overnight," Soul told them, practically pushing them out the door before they could say anything.

A few more hours passed, and it was now midnight. Taking a quick glace at clock, Soul sighed. He looked back over at Kid and sat on the chair next to his bed.

"Kiddo, please be alright...I need you," Soul whispered, taking hold of Kid's hand.

A beeping sound caught Soul's attention. He glanced over at the heartbeat monitor as it continued to blast out the same monotone beeping sound.

He knew what that meant.

Kid was dead.

He was dead and gone.

**Forever.**

"No...NO!" Soul screamed, standing up instantly and kicking his chair away, "**KID, DON'T DIE! DON'T FREAKIN' DIE!**"

No response.

"**KID, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!**" Soul exclaimed, squeezing Kid's hand as tightly as possible. He ran out to find a doctor, then ran straight back in, the doctor following closely behind.

Soul stood back in horror as he watched the doctor fail to save the poor Shinigami.

The albino could barely even take in what was happening. It was all too frantic for him, and his thoughts were all over the place until the doctor tapped him on the shoulder a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry...there's nothing we can do," The doctor said, looking down at Soul with a sympathic expression as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

Soul's heart practically snapped into two.

The doctor left, and Soul was left alone with Kid's dead body. He could barely stand and his heart ached like mad. His head throbbed and his eyes stung as new tears welled up and ran down his tanned cheeks.

"Wait for me, Kid..." Soul whispered quietly, as he searched through the cupboards and found what he was looking for; a rope.

Attaching one end firmly to the ceiling fan, he made a loop with the other end and looked at Kid again.

"I love you, Kid..." Soul said quietly, leaning down a pressing a soft kiss against Kid's lips. He pulled away seconds later and stood on the chair, pulling the noose over his head and keeping it around his neck. He closed his eyes and prepared to step off of the chair and end his life, until he heard a familiar voice...

_"Soul?"_

**A/N: Oooh dramatic. Sorry for not updating as often anymore. I'm trying my best, but i've been pretty busy lately. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading :) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while, i've been a bit busy -.- This is probably going to be the last chapter, unless more are requested. But seriously, has anyone else got the new All Time Low album 'Don't Panic'? Oh my god, it's amazing. And the new Twenty Twenty album '25th Hour' is amazing too. SO MANY GOOD ALBUMS. Anyway, i'll shut up now, ENJOY THE FANFIC...**

Chapter 7: I don't wanna say goodbye.

Soul looked in the direction of the voice that called his name. It was Kid. He was sat up in bed, seemingly alive and Soul refused to believe it.

"Stop imagining things, Soul, Kid is _**DEAD**_," Soul told himself, getting ready to step off the chair.

"Soul, i'm not dead!" Kid insisted, slowly and painfully getting out of bed and walking up to Soul, who was still in tears.

"Yes, you are dead! The heartbeat monitor flat-lined! I-I saw you die! The doctor een said so!" Soul cried.

"Well the doctor was wrong...and there must be something wrong with the heartbeat monitor because i'm not dead," Kid said, attempting to get the rope off from around Soul's neck.

"S-stop that! I don't wanna live if you're dead!" Soul yelled, gently pushing Kid away. Kid looked slightly hurt, emotionally and physically because of his vulnerable state.

"Don't do this, Soul...do I look dead? No. If I was dead, could I do this?" Kid asked, as he stepped forward, stood on a chair next to Soul's chair and pressed his lips against Soul's.

The albino was quick to kiss back, no matter how shocked he was. Seconds later, they pulled apart and Kid smiled softly at the scythe, who was still completely gobsmacked.

"B-but...I-I thought you were...a-and the doctor said...b-but-!" Soul stuttered, but was cut off by the meister kissing him again, this time a little more passionately. That certainly shut the weapon up.

When they pulled away again, Soul managed to stutter one sentence before bursting into tears of happiness, "I-I love you."

"Aww. I love you too," Kid said back, smiling, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"O-of course!" Soul exclaimed, blushing when he realised how eager he sounded. Kid giggled.

Slowly taking the rope off from around his neck, Soul gently stepped off the chair and offered his hand for Kid to take. The doctor walked in seconds later, utterly shocked at the sight of his supposedly dead patient, alive and smiling.

"W-what?! This is impossible!" The doctor gasped, "B-but you were dead! You had no pulse!"

"I'm a Shinigami...we can survive through the toughest of injuries," Kid explained, squeezing Soul's hand lightly.

"Shall we leave then, Kiddo?" Soul asked sweetly, smirking at his new boyfriend.

"Yeah..." Kid answered, walking away. The doctor merely stood there, his jaw practically hitting the floor and his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

The couple decided to tell their friends about it tomorrow, but tonight they decided that they wanted to be alone, so they walked to the park together, hand in hand.

"You realise your dad is going to Shinigami-chop you so hard when he finds out how stupid you've been, right?" Soul asked, chuckling as they both sat on the grass and looked up at the stars.

Kid rested his head on Soul's shoulder as he already began to imagine the pain that he would be recieving from his dad and most likely Liz too for being so foolish and trying to end his life.

"**_Oh crap._**"

**A/N: There you go, it's done! Not exactly very good, but hopefully i'll be writing more stories in the future ^_^ Like I said, if you really want me to continue this story and maybe write about what happens after they tell their friends and what everyone thinks of them being together, then just review and I will :) Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! They mean alot! Bye :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Err...hey again! Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm not dead, I promise. I've just been really busy...and by "busy", I mean watching Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil videos on YouTube *victory dance for being lazy***  
**But seriously, I did have school and other stuff going on, and it's been pretty hectic. Also, a case of writer's block has taken over me recently and I literally could not think of a single thing to write. I guess since the plot finished, I've needed to think of something to add in which would actually make sense.**

**And also, in reply to Fabylou55's review: No, i'm not Canadian haha, i'm British. What made you think that? :P**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting ect... I honestly didn't expect this story to have so much positive feedback!**

**Oh, and this will most likely be a slightly short chapter because I have to go out soon, but I decided that, if I didn't write this now, I probably never will. And a short chapter is better than no chapter, right?**

**Roll on the chapter...**

Chapter 8: What You Wish For

The next day soon came, and Kid was dreading going into school. Everyone knew what he did, and he was terrified that he would be the centre of attention. He couldn't handle that.

Soul, who had stayed round Kid's house the night before, sat up and watched as the Shinigami rambled on and on about being judged.

"Kid, chill... no one will bug you, i'll make sure of it. And, just in case anyone does, i'll take care of them for you," Soul said, grinning his signature grin.

"Thanks..." Kid smiled faintly, taking hold of the weapon's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"No problem," Soul replied, "Now, c'mon...we're gonna be late for school."

The two left and walked to school together. Usually, Kid would walk with Liz and Patty, but he decided to leave before them to avoid any conversation about yesterday's events.

They got a few stares as they walked up to the school doors. This made Kid extremely uncomfortable. They weren't holding hands or anything right now because Soul knew it would attract even more attention to Kid and that was the last thing the meister needed right now.

"Mind your own business!" Soul snarled at the people who were staring. Everyone instantly turned away, fearing that Soul would half-transform into a scythe and slice them into pieces.

"Soul, please stop yelling, you're scaring me..." Kid said quietly, flinching everytime Soul raised his voice.

"Sorry, Kiddo... I'm just getting sick of everyone staring at you as if you're some sort of alien. I'm here to look after you, and it really huts me to see you so vulnerable...so scared..."

Kid didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut and followed Soul to their classroom.

The day went on as normal, except for the occasional stare or whisper, all linking to the recent events. Kid was too scared to talk to his friends, so he stayed away from them and avoided them at all costs.

"Kid, come on...let's go see Maka and the others. They really want to see you," Soul told him, grabbing hold of his hand and attempting to pull him in the opposite direction.

"No! I don't want to face them, they'll just hate me and judge me!" He cried, fighting back tears. He's been crying a lot over the past few days. He's been emotionally scarred and no one could be sure when he'll recover.

"Come on!" Soul said a little bit louder, trying his best to stay calm and dragging Kid with a bit more force. Soon the meister gave up, and they were both heading in the direction of their friends.

On their way there, they were stopped by someone. They both slowly looked up as they saw the tall, dark shadow in front of them. Lord Death.

Neither of the could tell what Lord Death's emotions were, but Kid prepared for the worst as he remembered his and Soul's conversation about how he's going to get a seriously hard Shinigami-chop as soon as they faced his dad. And...well...there he was.

Lord Death finally spoke, but his voice wasn't as jolly as usual.

"Kid...we need to talk...alone,"

**A/N: Short and terrible, I know! Like I said, I'm pretty busy, but I will try my hardest to keep updating! I was thinking of starting a new fanfic as well (for Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil), so...if you watch their videos, like sad stories with a happy ending and ship 'Phan', then maybe you could check it out when I've written it? ;D Don't worry though, I promise I won't give up on this fanfic! (Unless you really want me to or unless I literally cannot write it anymore)**

**Bye! xx**

**P.S I do apologize for any stupid typos I've made, i'm kinda having trouble typing at the moment as I had a bit on an accident with a saw in Tech class and I slipped and...well...BLOOD. BLOOD EVERYWHERE. Haha. Can't really move my left hand now. *cue sarcastic round of applause***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while My sister's been in hospital all week and I've spent most of my time visiting her, so...not much time for fanfics. It's about 2:30am here in England and i'm not really tired so I figured I'd update.**

Chapter 9: The Reckless & The Brave

Kid was honestly terrified. Normally he wouldn't be, but since he felt so vulnerable lately and he knew how strong his father was, he was petrified.

"Come to my office, Kid..." Lord Death spoke, as he lead Kid to his office and made him sit Death stood up in front of Kid, who was shaking with fear. His dad seriously didn't look impressed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Lord Death asked in a slightly angry tone.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't put up with it anymore!" Kid explained, looking more and more vulnerable as he spoke each word, guilt dripping from every syllable.

"It was extremely selfish of you. Have I not taught you better?!"

"It's not my fault! You did nothing to help, you just left me to suffer!"

"I didn't know this was happening. If you told me, I would've done some-"

"No you wouldn't have! You never do! You ALWAYS leave me to suffer!"

Tears welled up in Kid's golden eyes, as he continued to yell and curse at his dad.

"That's it, I've had enough of this emo nonsense," Lord Death did NOT look amused. He lifted his over-sized hand and gave Kid a Shinigami-chop that he would never forget.

After recovering for a few seconds, the young reaper finally came to terms with what his father had done. He hit him. For being depressed.

"...What kind of sick monster are you?!" Kid exclaimed, glaring and holding back tears.

"The kind who has a low tolerance Kiddo, you're better than this. Stop being so depressed and go back to being a proper Death God," Lord Death ordered, barely noticing how much he had actually hurt his son.

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't want to be your son anymore! Leave me alone!" Kid yelled, grabbing his phone. He texted Soul saying 'meet me outside the school building xxx' and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?!" Lord Death asked, demanding an answer from the young meister.

"Anyway away from you, with the one person who truely cares about me."

Kid sped off in the opposite direction and soon reached the front of the school, where he was greeted by his albino boyfriend.a

"Hey babe, what's up?" the scythe asked, flashing his signature grin.

"No time to ask questions, just come with me," Kid ordered, grabbing the weapon's hand and leading him away.

_Where were they going?_

**A/N: Sorry it's so terrible and short. Like I said, it's almost 3am, my brain doesn't function properly at this time. Either way, hope you liked it! Bye xxx**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey, err...just so you know, this isn't going to be a chapter.**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but i've been quite busy lately and i've been making a few decisions...**

**I've decided that, for the moment, this fanfic will be discontinued. I'm not saying it's permanent and I may or may not continue it in the future (when I say future, I mean around a few months), I'm just giving you a heads up in case you start wondering "Wait, she hasn't updated in AGES! Omg."**

**I just haven't had the inspiration & willpower to write it, plus there have been a few comments/private messages telling me to stop because it's so bad (didn't realise it was that bad...sorry xD)**

**Seeing as it's my first fanfic, I reckon it made me improve, even if it was a bit rubbish. Although, I shall be continuing my danisnotonfire & AmazingPhil fanfic (or "phanfic" if you know what I mean *winks*) on here because I have so many ideas and random things I want to put in there and hopefully it'll turn out as good as it seems in my head ^_^**

**Sorry if you were expecting or looking forward to the next chapter of this fanfic, but...like I said, I have absolutely no idea what to write and it's just not going as well as I had hoped. There's a 6/10 chance that I will continue though, so...keep your eye out for updates in the future!**

**Thanks for everyone who favourited, reviewed & followed, it meant a lot :)**

**- SoulEaTTer xx**


End file.
